NORMAL
by Faceless Man
Summary: Second novel in the three part series of Metal Gear Solid and Resident Evil cross-over fics. Prologue up, first chapter will follow. Probably won't finish this one guys. Sorry. :-)
1. Default Chapter

**"NORMAL"**

**By Jason Pastorik**

**A Resident Evil and Metal Gear Solid Crossover fic.******

**Prologue**

It must have come through the water, because half the school was turned before the end of third period. Chaos reigned over the small town until dusk, and then it was silent.

            In the fading light, the charred and half-eaten bodies rose up from the dead and began to attack the living once again. Zombies upon zombies, an entire army of the brainless and hungry.

            Somewhere, in the wreckage, ten survivors tried to live through the nightmare This story tells the tale of all ten of them, each with their own past, and hopes for the future. Not to mention, their own death.

            SURVIVORS

Jason Winchester – Survivor 01

Nichole Malone – Survivor 02

Yuko Nanahara – Survivor 03

Kevin Spades – Survivor 04

Vincent Smith – Survivor 05

Heath Love – Survivor 06

Scott Price – Survivor 07

Eric Carson – Survivor 08 

Jessica Hunt – Survivor 09 

Olivia Weihman – Survivor 10 

            Enter the world of survival horror.

            Could you make it out alive?


	2. Jessica Hunt 09

**Chapter 1**

**Jessica Hunt, Survivor 09**

            How long had it been since she had water? How long had it been since she'd had some food? How long would she have to hold this heavy gun in her hands? 

            Jessica sighed, and turned to look at Scott. He was asleep, his arms folded around his chest. His back was against the cold linoleum bathroom wall. Jessica turned away from him, and stood up. They were in the girl's bathroom, and it was empty. Although, the zombies outside hadn't stopped moaning, and it was keeping her awake. 

            _How did I get here? How could _I_ have survived?_

Jessica tried to remember the events leading up to her and Scott closing themselves off in the bathroom. She was in forth period, watching the clock tick by slowly. She was listening to the teacher talk about Washington. She was tapping her pencil in her catholic school uniform, switching which leg would be on top as she crossed them. She smiled as the boys on the other side of the room raised their eyes every time she switched.

            So she was a little of a slut, who could blame her? Blame religion.

            And then, abruptly stopping Jessica in mid-switch (not that the boys minded) an announcement came over the intercom.

            "Please evacuate the school, I repeat please evacuate the school." 

            Everyone would've cheered if it weren't for the screams behind the principals voice. Jessica stood up instantly, and looked at the teacher. He looked around the classroom,

            "Uh.. you heard the man, everybody out." As soon as she stepped in the threshold, she wished she would've stayed in the room. One of the boys, probably Mike, was stumbling towards them. His face was pale, and his eyes were sunk in. He moaned (and not one of those sexy moans, no this was a moan for hunger) and began to stumble a little faster. 

            Some girls shrieked, other boys cursed for all they were worth, Jessica just ran. She had booked it out of that school as fast as she could, and running down the front steps she was stopped by the last boy she slept with, Scott Price. 

            "Come on, we'll get in my car and head to my house." He said, sounding very confident and only a little scared. They never made it to Scott's house. There were car-crashes everywhere, people screaming in the streets. Zombies… it seemed, were attacking the city. They made it on foot to the mall, and when they'd gotten there it was in total chaos. Scott, still confident, stole two guns from a store and then they barricaded themselves in the girl's bathroom. Here they sat, near nightfall, with screams for lullabies. 

            Jessica stood up and looked into the mirror. Her brown eyes and black hair were vibrant in the mirror. She'd only seen pale blue and white until now. She started to pour water into her hands. It felt good to feel something again, even if it was almost blistering cold. 

            "You okay, Jessica?" Scott asked, he hadn't moved, just lifted up his head. Jessica nodded, and then went and sat beside him. He put his arm around her,

            "I'm… what will we do when they break in?" She asked Scott, and for the first time Scott seemed a little worried.

            "I don't know. But I know someone will save us soon. Someone has too. But other than that…" He said, and then Jessica finished his statement,

            "We're dead meat." 

            "No hun, not yet." Jessica giggled a little bit, and gently kissed Scott. As she did, he felt her breast she began to slowly unbutton her shirt.

            _This is not the time, nor the place, but I suppose, this might be the last chance I… we, have._

Jessica thought, and though it was not the most pure thought, it made her happy. It made Scott happy too.


End file.
